Chapter 1
Chapter 1: Discovery The chapter begins with Alinivar in his cave, muttering (to himself apparently) that he needs more paint to complete his painting. Satralia Suburbs Leaving his cave, Alinivar catches a glimpse of a mysterious stranger in the plateaus. In one of the houses, Mr. Saturn explains that he has been waiting for Alinivar's gold stone and will trade the mook some paints for it. Immediately after returning to his cave to get it, there's a loud rumbling crash from outside before Alinivar's masterpiece leaps off the wall and attacks him. As if fighting his own artblock wasn't enough, there's now hostile mushrooms outside that Alinivar has to deal with. Mr. Saturn is concerned about the crash bang boom and joins Alinivar, saying that the two will go to the garden together to investigate. [[Satralia Garden|'The Garden']] After Alinivar and Mr. Saturn endure several more saturnquakes, some hostile gemblooms suddenly come to life. They find that meteor strikes were the source of the quakes, and a possessive Sheriff Bloom considers the meteor its treasure and attacks them. After exchanging a few blows with the plant, Giegue emerges from the meteor mid-battle and ends the encounter by defeating the gembloom himself. The upset Geeg then slays Alinivar (and presumably Mr. Saturn) with an Incomprehensible Zap. The Dream Having been killed by Giegue, Alinivar wakes up in a grayscale place that resembles Magicant. A mysterious voice makes a deal with Alinivar here: the mook will be given his life back, and in exchange he must set out on a quest to stop Giegue from acquiring the voice's physical form. Alinivar is informed that in the future all is devastation ''because Giegue became a powerful world-destroying force called Giygas after obtaining the voice's physical form. The voice also explains that there are three allies to help the mook on his quest, all of whom will be looking for Alinivar as he looks for them. The mysterious voice grants Alinivar the power to learn PSI then bestows its wisdom on how to succeed on this journey. ''Above all three things are of the utmost importance: wisdom, courage, and friendship. Satralia Alinivar wakes up (alive this time) near a hotel just west of Satralia, and catches another glimpse of the Greyface as he meanders into the city. Wandering around the town, he notes that many of the citizens are restless because of all the green Mr. Sickos, as well as because of some protests in the next town over. After Alinivar defeats the Mr. Sicko blocking path to Satralia Tower, an impressed Col. Saturn comes out of his house and explains that many Mr. Saturns turned into hostile greenies after the meteor hit two weeks ago. Since they didn't know what to do otherwise, all the Mr. Sickos were rounded up into the radio tower so they were out of the city. The Colonel joins the mook, wanting his help clearing them all out now. Satralia Tower Once inside, the two of them reach a Mr. Saturn statue that's blocking the path to continue. The Colonel explains that these statues are what keeps the Mr. Sickos away, so disturbing them will result in a battle Mr. Statue fight info here Even with the statue's defeat, the duo are out of luck anyway since a large hole blocks the path to continue climbing. A Mr. Saturn (disguised as a Mr. Statue) explains that they can't continue until they get a floor patcher to fix it. He tells them to fetch it from the house that asks for the password ("clown shoes"). Back to Satralia Turns out that now there's a rock blocking the password house (how frustrating). Before they could think about floor patchers, Zarbol approaches them to deliver the Buzzin' Crowdbuster and the Unity Star. The insectoid mentions that the '''crazy alien''' that sent him wanted it explained that the Unity Star is vital to some kind of mumbo-jumbo about aligning your strength with special places called Points of Power. He returns to the rest of his deliveries while Alinivar and the Colonel head toward the canyons. The Canyons Alinivar and Col. Saturn catch more glimpses of the Greyface as they travel through the canyons. A group of protesters picketing about Elmadan and Act 3.14 (the banning of all bows within Sataene) are blocking the path to the city. Alinivar uses the Buzzin' Crowdbuster to break up the crowd so the two of them can continue on toward the town. The Concert Grounds On the outskirts just outside of Sataene, Alinivar and Col. Saturn are exposed to Eldman's Law for the first time as they come across a notice advising that all bows are indeed quite banned within the city. A handy dandy garbage bin for cleansing oneself of bows is near by though. Sataene Many of the Mooks living here are upset by Act. 3.14, since it's obvious to them that their city cannot function with so many citizens being driven out for refusing to give up their bows. Col. Saturn and Alinivar meet a mook nurse at the hospital, and she gladly badmouths the mayor since even Dr. Saturn has been kicked out of town. She tells the two of them to go pay Elmadan a visit themselves and gives them the Bludgeoning Goat, which they use to break the fence blocking the path to Elmadan's mansion. The Mansion Given that there is a pair of very upset robots programmed to attack any Mr. Saturns on site in the mansion's main foyer, Alinivar and Col. Saturn head in through the side door. They find a room with some disguises once they're inside, then Col. Saturn puts together a quick Mook cosplay to get past the guard robots. Chapter boss: 'Elmadan Alinivar and Col. Saturn walk onto the mansion's balcony to find the mayor discussing his plans to end the two of them with none other than the Greyface (go figure). Greyface doesn't think that Elmadan can defeat Alinivar and Col. Saturn, but the Mook thinks otherwise and says that he's not going to let them just leave. ''"Something about an apple, was it...?" Elmadan mutters before challenging the two of them to a fight. '''Shield Attacks: Repair body (Restores 200 HP to Elmadan) Attacks: Hypnosis α, Fear of Government, Call for help (In hard mode he also has Freeze β, which may be annoying) Rewards: 64 exp, 70 B Seems to be vulnerable to Hypnosis and Freeze. Taking out his shield before attacking him seems to be a wise move. Once his shield is gone, he'll start summoning his Lesser Mook buddies any time he's alone. Lesser Mook Attacks: Glare, PK Freeze α, PK Fire α There's no exp or B gained from defeating these Mooks in this battle. If they start getting too annoying, Alinivar and Col. Saturn should be beefy enough at this point to take them out relatively quickly. The aftermath Once Elmadan lays unconscious at Col. Saturn's fuzzy little feet, Greyface calls Alinivar a stupid blue mop (ouch) before taking off in his tiny ship and sarcastically wishing the two luck with finding the apple. Alinivar and Col. Saturn watch him take off as the first chapter comes to a close. Tips on how to Defeat Elmadan If you are having problems defeating Elmadan, make use of the bed and saving frog to farm nearby rooms. This may take a while, but it will serve you well to be a good level when fighting Elmadan. Also, it would do you good to defeat one Lesser Mook, but keep the other one intact so that Elmadan doesn't summon two Lesser Mooks. Also, if you want a different solution, claim the second point of power, which will make you overpowered. It's really tough to get though, but if you do it will serve you well. Continue to chapter 2? Category:Chapters